By way of introduction, a computer equipment rack for racked-mounted computer equipment typically includes a plurality of slots for mounting computer equipment therein. In an implementation, some of the slots may be fitted with computer equipment and some of the slots may be vacant. Vacant slots are typically filled with a blanking tray which serves two purposes. One purpose is to contain electromagnetic interference (EMI), the other purpose is to provide air cooling. A metal blanking tray, typically made out of sheet metal, provides robustness and EMI containment but is expensive to produce. The metal blanking tray is also expensive to ship due to weight and size. From an industry design aspect, the metal blanking tray may require silkscreen, label and other add-ons to achieve a higher-end look, particularly for an enterprise system, thus leading to higher unit cost. Different racks may be the same width, but may have different depths requiring different blanking trays to achieve effective baffling. One solution to achieve compact, low cost and a light weight design is to provide a faceplate to cover the entrance of the slot without using a tray. This design provides sufficient EMI containment. However, a drawback is lack of air flow partitioning between computer equipment items. Typical computer equipment items, e.g., line cards, each have several application-specific integrated circuits (ASICs) with heat sink attachments. To effectively cool the heat generating sources, cool air should be forced/baffled toward the heat sink fins. Thus, an extender toward the rear of the slot is generally necessary.